


Set Fire To The Rain

by xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx/pseuds/xSukunas_Toy_Gojos_Bitchx
Summary: Upon his promotion to Brigadier General, the former Colonel Mustang spent the days in the hospital after his blindness was cured to educate himself on the Ishvalan civilization. Having taken on the task of liaison for its rehabilitation and further relations with Central, he was hell-bent on taking back the pride he had lost eradicating and innocent civilization as well as the right to rule as Fuhrer.What no one knew was that alchemy was dying thanks to the power behind the Philosophers Stone being eradicated. Without the continual siphoning of lives to support the city-wide transmutation circle built into its very foundation at its creation, the strength of the State Alchemists was dwindling day by day. With no one willing to sacrifice themselves like the Elric brothers alchemists faced either the complete loss of their power or were forced to seek out alternative and more costly methods of obtaining power.With Central's security hanging in the balance, the General must use the only clue he has; the partially burned array still tattooed on Hawkeye's back to lead him to the answers and a person who will change his concept of power.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang, Roy Mustang & Reader, Roy Mustang & Team Mustang, Roy Mustang/Original Character(s), Roy Mustang/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Ode To Fire

Greetings spirit of fire:

I see you in the flame of a candle

Teach me to understand the strength of fire

Avenge me and others by death in flames

Do not help these arsonists - deceitful arson is a serious crime

Let us dwell together in peace, warm me in the cold, give me light in the darkness

Spirit of fire, I wish you well and thank you.

How much ofan indesctructible quality can be returned?

E=MC2

MmC2=MmC2+1/2MoV2

Deuterium+deuterium --> helium + neutron

Deuterium+deuterium --> tritium + hydrogen

Deuterium+deuterium --> helium + neutron

The flow of head in the face is guided

Through a hot region into a second cold region

The sudden swift movement of fire

Strong heat lives because of movement

Heat = Δheat/mass of an object ΔCronos

Movement of heat is not due to a phlogiston

Energy can neither be destroyed nor created

But its properties can be changed

Light is the first law of nature

Love is as completely mighty as he is naked

Let him love tomorrow who has never loved, and let him who has loved love tomorrow

I lost my Muse by being silent and Phoebus does not care for me

This silence destroyed Amyclae when they were silent

I apologize

The light is the law

The light is the truth

There is light after the darkness

In Thy light we see

Light in your light

We will see the light

Libra – Sublimation

Scorpio – Separation

Sagittarius – Incineration or Ceration

Capricorn – Fermentation

Aquarius – Multiplication

Pisces – Projection

Aries – Calcination

Taurus – Congelation or Freezing

Gemini – Fixation

Cancer – Dissolution

Leo – Digestion or Rot

Virgo – Distillation

\---------------------------------------------

Below is the link that discusses the above in relation to Riza's array.

http://www.google.com/amp/s/greed-the-dorkalicious.tumblr.com/post/145944671067/soterianyxs-analysis-and-interpretation-of-riza/amp


	2. The Hidden Array

Months after the war against Father was won, the death of Führer Bradley with Knox ascending to the throne, and his eyesight returned thanks to a Philosophers Stone, the now Brigadier General Mustang spent his days in Ishval atoning for the sins he had helped commit during the civil war between the two countries. Though he took his promotion and the rehabilitation of the ravaged county seriously, his pride still burned at having to hand over the role of Führer to someone else. Swearing to both take back the prosperity of Ishval as well as leadership of Amestria, the General spent every waking moment combing through any ancient and current text he could get his hands on.

Though not just a tactic to completely immerse himself in the culture and future advancements of the Ishvalan people, Mustang's recreational research served a much darker purpose as well. If reports from his contacts in Central were accurate, the power of the alchemists was dying. Based primarily on the energy of bodies as they directly tied to the creation of Philosophers Stones, Amestrian alchemy was sustained through the constant recycling of human lives and energy using a road map of lay lines attached to Father that was built within the very foundations of Central. With each life sacrificed, the energy was stored both to create the forbidden stones as well as power the grid that blocked the natural energy of the earth alchemists were meant to use.

Assuming that not all the information of the East contained texts on how to use alchemy to create Philosopher Stones, Mustang dug into the remnants of Ishval's history using broken texts as well as the knowledge of Scar and other survivors to fill in the gaps. With more and more reports stating how weakened and susceptible to attack Central was becoming as well as some unexplained activity from the surrounding countries, General Mustang was forced to formulate a plan to bolster the country using only his intuition and the trust of his fellow comrades in arms. With little to no concrete evidence, he was forced to use the only real lead he had.

Leaning back against the headboard of the simple queen-sized wooden bed stationed against the second story wall of his two-story dried clay house, Roy Mustang smoothed a transparent sheet of cheesecloth over the exposed back of a completely naked Riza Hawkeye as she sat between his legs.

"Make sure to hold it here..." he pushed his index finger into the middle of the flesh on her left shoulder before repeating the gesture on her right "...and here. I only have two hands and I need one to trace the outline and one to tighten the fabric."

Silently doing as he asked, Roy began the process of transferring her flame array that he had recently repaired using one of the last remaining Philosopher stones. Though he still felt guilty for repairing her flesh only to destroy it once again when the transfer was done, they both knew that without a concrete version of her sigil there would be no hope of establishing a form of alchemy able to sustain a civilization both economically and politically.

If it was one thing he had learned from all his research and correspondence with both Ling and The Elric brothers as the two boys traversed the world, it was that alchemy's power was limitless. Being built off the foundation that energy existed in all living things and that once expelled or harnessed that energy could power any object of equal force, sustain any object of equal force for an equal amount of time as it took to harvest the energy, or create an object of equal mass and substance as the energy being held within or drawn from an object, it was possible to believe that nature itself could provide the catalyst for the survival of all human life should they be able to establish both their own truth AND the truth of each object in question.

Though such a simple concept on paper, it was much harder to reach such a practical understanding as true knowledge could only be obtained through complete trial and error of all variables. Despite such unending possibilities, Roy believed you never got anywhere if you didn't start somewhere. Dipping the brush in the ink well he rested at the triangle of his groin, he drained the tip carefully before dragging the bristles over the supple surface.

Shuddering slightly at the chill of the bristles as the cold ink caressed her skin, the muscles of Riza's back twitched involuntarily causing Roy's stroke to veer off ever so slightly.

"If you can't sit still I am going to have to tie you up so you can't move." His voice was slightly more suggestive than he intended, at least until the work was finished.

"Don't threaten me with a good time. General. I'm fully aware of what your kinks are." She responded back just as sultry, risking a slight turn of her head so the corner of her half-closed eye caught his as he lost his focus and glanced at her.

Having lost so much to both the Civil War in Ishval and the battle with Father, Roy had taken on a firmer outlook on life. Never wishing to let an opportunity pass him by, he had taken every chance that had been thrown his way knowing full well the means wouldn't always justify the ends. One such opportunity was acting on what he thought his feelings for Riza were. About a week after settling down in Ishval and acquiring a house that needed only minor renovations, he had put his right-hand woman to work rebuilding both their living situation and the foundation for daily life while indulging in her company in any and all ways possible.

It wouldn't take long for them to realize the law of equal exchange didn't apply to them. Having lived too long with a dynamic more akin to master and servant, it was impossible for Riza to be anything but a lapdog for the General's unbridled desires. With each moment thing heated up between them, their working life became more tumultuous. Soon they began bleeding the private with the professional until finally they were forced to call it off unless she wanted to force his hand and have him be forced to reassign her to a more productive post.

From that moment on they remained monogamously involved with no strings attached; neither seeking out others nor accepting any offers that came their way. Though it wasn't the most satisfying dynamic, it allowed them to share intimacy without having the pressure of defining each other's roles in a way that wasn't natural to either.

That's why moments like this existed because the profound trust they had for one another permeated beyond even their most intense emotional connections.

"And what if I was looking for a good time?" Dropping his voice Roy allowed the brush to slowly trace the reverse pyramid in the center of her back suggesting the seductive triangle that would nestle so perfectly between the strength of his thighs.

"I would say you needed to hurry up before..."

That's when a harsh banging rattled the bedroom door.

"Who is it." The General commanded, his tone displayed the complete lack of amusement he felt at being interrupted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but an urgent package came for you. It doesn't say who it's from but the messenger assured me it needed to reach you tonight."

Sighing before grumbling under his breath, Roy gently took the cloth off Riza's back, leaning over to kiss each shoulder before standing. "Just a minute." He barked as he pretended to tuck his shirt in when really he was just pulling his raging erection up into the waistband of his pants so he didn't answer the door with the wrong impression.

Making sure to walk loudly but slowly, he checked behind him to make sure Riza was dressed before opening the door. "A package you say? Did anyone bother to see if it was bugged somehow? What if it had explosives?" Reaching his hand out, he took the small rectangular object wrapped in oilcloth.

"I can assure you, sir, we checked it thoroughly. I'm not sure why a book with empty pages is so damn important, but the messenger was insistent so here it is." Turning swiftly after saluting the soldier left leaving Roy to close the door with a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" Riza asked with slight concern as Roy began untying the thong that held the oilcloth wrapping together.

"It seems like the book inside is completely empty, though there is no signs of tampering." With the cloth undone, he takes hold of the book and lets the cloth drop to the floor.

"Such a small thing." Riza remarks as Roy turns it over and over, finding no title or external markings at all that might label anything about its origins.

"They said the messenger was insistent on bringing it. Maybe if I open it I will find some answers." Slowly flipping the cover open, Roy marvels at the quality of the paper before realizing there is truly nothing written within. "This is strange. I can't imagine why anyone would want to send me..." Roy comments as he places a finger on the page before running it an inch down its surface causing the script to magically appear as his finger travels down the page.

To You Who Are Reading,

The time has come for the world to retain balance. Decipher the code written within or magic will be lost and the world irreversibly changed. Fear, not that which you cannot see, but that which you can see but not comprehend. Time is short and the passage long. May the first be the foundation for the last and the journey be the destination with no beginning or end.

Then the writing stops.

Completely baffled Roy flips through to the next page and runs his finger down it revealing even more text.

The Aegis Du Arcanus

Rule # 1: The Arcane Law of Contradiction

When a mage's Arts press against the laws of what is accepted as real by Humanity, reality itself will press back upon him with force equal to how strongly his workings violate that accepted reality. This law explains Paradox and how it works. 

Reading it over, again and again, Roy flips through another page and presses his finger down it only to be disappointed when nothing happens.

"It seems to be some kind of riddle General. Do you have any idea what it means?"

"I do not but I can sure as hell tell you I have every intention of finding out. It can't be a coincidence that this sounds a lot like our theory of Equal Exchange. If that is true then this could be a power founded on that principle that doesn't require the use of the philosophers stone. That would make it something we could use to protect Central and all of Amestria should we be able to unite them all under one roof." Closing the book sharply, Roy tucks the book under his arm. "I have a lot to think on. Why don't we pick up where we left off another time."

"Of course General," Riza says with her usual compliance before heading towards the door; turning one last time at the threshold to steal a glance back over her shoulder. "Goodnight General. Try to get some sleep." Her knowing smile showing the knowledge of the fruitless with the concern of the weary.

"I will do my best. The same goes to you."

Then the door shuts leaving Roy alone with his thoughts and a foreign book that would either lead them to the truth or assist them in their own demise; odds only a god should have.

—————

https://dusk.fandom.com/wiki/Laws_of_Arcane_Theory


End file.
